


Until We Meet Again

by Steadfxst



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Feelings, Goodbyes, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steadfxst/pseuds/Steadfxst
Summary: Michael learns how to say good-bye.





	Until We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Camms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camms/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to Camms, who created the beautiful fanart for this fic! (3-9-18)
> 
> Follow their art blog here: http://from-cam.tumblr.com!
> 
> Link to the artwork: http://from-cam.tumblr.com/post/171708342860/that-was-how-humans-said-good-bye-wasnt-it-it

“You go. I’ll catch up,” he lies.

“I’m not leaving you behind.”

She stands firm, fists clenched, fire burning in her eyes.

He watches her swallow hard. He can see her fighting every instinct she ever followed when she was alive. Tears spill from her eyes, and something sharp rips through his chest.

“I won’t let you do this,” Michael says.

“Michael, please.”

There wasn’t time to tell her everything, so he pulls her in with his human hands and kisses her soundly. That was how humans said good-bye; wasn’t it? It suddenly made sense.

Then, he lets her go.


End file.
